


Take me to Reality

by m2d2tumblr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, inspired by thread from tumblr, mentioned death (though it doesn't happen), mentions of a coma patient, muggle verse, no magic, pulling the plug for a coma patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m2d2tumblr/pseuds/m2d2tumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muggle AU where Harry has been in a coma for 8 years, and Hermione and Ron are the volunteers at the Hospital who start visiting him, until one day it's decided that the Dursley's are going to pull the plug, and they get to say their goodbye's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inspired From Tumblr Post: http://callmeedgar.tumblr.com/post/142482363471/plot-twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way or form and I do not profit from this work. 
> 
> This work is inspired by a post from Tumblr (http://callmeedgar.tumblr.com/post/142482363471/plot-twist).

Hermione couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop the tears from falling down her face. They’d tried so hard to stop it from happening, moved him from one area of the hospital to another, convinced the surly orderly Snape to help them, lied to their parents about everything, and it was all for nothing. 

She stood in the corner of the room with Ron, hands holding on tightly to each other. That horrid Dursley family was talking to the doctor about what they were going to do with the body after the plug was pulled, as if he was already dead. Oh, how she wished she could just whip out a want, like the ones in the stories she read to harry, and magic herself and her friends away to safety. 

The doctor finished her conversation with the Dursley couple, and moved towards the bed. She signed on the clipboard she was holding, then moved towards one of the machines and flipped a switch. Hermione’s heart shattered in conjunction with the loud Beep of the machine. She could feel Ron’s hand practically crushing hers as Vernon, that horrid whale of a man, grunted and said something that sounded suspiciously like ‘thank heavens’. The doctor didn’t appear to hear, she moved around the bed, leaving the room. Soon, only Ron and her were left with _him_. 

They moved closer, coming to a stop by the bedside. 

_Harry_

They’d never even heard him talk, nothing, and yet it felt as if they were meant to be together, the three of them. _The Golden Trio,_ as Snape had called them once. The tears were coming in torrents now, falling on the bed sheets. It felt like it had been s long, when objectively she knew it had been less than a minute since her friend, someone she knew since she was 11 even if it was a bit one sided, was dead. 

Only, suddenly he wasn’t. She didn’t realize anything had changed until she heard Ron’s sharp breath. He was watching the monitor, where now instead of a flat unmoving line, there one with small jumps in it. A sign of  a heart beat. 

Feeling like it was too much, Hermione barely heard the throaty, haggard whisper. 

**_“Ron....Hermione?.....You don’t look how I pictured.....”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is my second work only, and has not been edited. Please leave comments and kudos if you like, constructive feedback is welcome!
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me on Tumblr either at http://so-many-ships-so-little-time.tumblr.com/ or for RP at http://bigbrotheralec.tumblr.com/


End file.
